The Princess and The Queen
by TLockwood
Summary: Following the deaths of her parents, in the moments before her coronation, Princess Makoto sneaks onto Pluto to ask Cronos to change the events of the past. Time; however, is fluid and does not come without consequences. Set during the Silver Millennium and before the events of The Jovian Senshi.


**Hello, all. It's been awhile, but I needed a brief reprieve from some other projects and decided to expand on a couple of characters. This piece serves as a bit of a prologue to _The Jovian Senshi_ (A What If scenario if you will). Please enjoy, and feel free to reach out if you would like to chat.**

 **\- T.J. Lockwood**

* * *

When I was a little girl I used to dream of what it would be like to walk amongst the stars. My mother would teach me about history and of the days which tarnished the memory of centuries of peace. War is a conversation, and sometimes it takes more than a few battles to fully understand what the other side is saying. Listening hasn't always been my strongest quality, but every now and then I remember the teachings of my father: be not only fierce, but kind as well. One day there will be more than just a handful of friends who look up to you.

He was right.

So was my mother.

I have failed my people.

"Do you think yourself a god, Makoto?" That one question hushes the room to a steady silence. All eyes are on myself and the guardian of time. Her eyes are cold, unforgiving even, but still not as cold as her father's from the throne behind her. "Time is not something to play with."

"No, of course not. My apologies. I did not mean to offend the Plutonian court." My eyes veer downward. I can't bring myself to match Setsuna's gaze.

"Then why ask for such a thing? The fact you followed through the portal after me and are even here jeaopardises-"

The King of Pluto shifts in his seat. "Setsuna, that's enough." The man is younger than when I last saw him. His daughter as well. She has not yet gained the composure that I have come to recognize of time's gatekeeper. "Our guest took quite a risk coming here and is not as attuned to the laws of time as we are." He stands from his throne and starts walking towards me. "One day you will grieve like she is now."

Hollow steps echo as the king of Pluto descends the remaining steps and puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder. They exchange brief looks before Setsuna bows and takes her leave through a portal opened with her key. He then takes a deep breath and snaps his fingers. Suddenly it feels like we are the only two people in the room.

"Your highness-"

"I have seen many things in my life. Events that are, events that have been, and even events that have not yet passed. That is the destiny of Pluto's royal family. We exist out of time and yet in harmony with time itself. You come to this place and ask for the one thing that cannot be changed. Jupiter will be defined by the events which follow the tragedy." The room around us shifts.

"You don't understand." It's suddenly very cold. "I am not them. I don't think I can be."

The King of Pluto sighs as the scene around us settles on the gardens of the moon kingdom. "And you won't be."

There is a moment where only the wind carries on around us. This is the place where I found out. This is the place where I cried. "You don't understand. I feel so… empty. There are things I didn't get to tell them."

"And they are things that you won't get to tell them. Time is not kind in any way. That is something that you need to accept. I cannot change what has happened. The death of your parents must come to pass."

I see myself walking in the distance. That person stands tall, confident, and doesn't so much as frown when the Jovian soldier runs out of the palace. She is smiling in the gardens. Her hands shake when she reads the letter.

With a snap of his fingers, the scene changes again, and the two of us stand alone in Pluto's throne room. A portal opens behind me and I watch as Setsuna steps through. She is much older. I can tell by how she walks.

"Cronos." She bows slightly as the King of Pluto returns to his throne.

"Princess Makoto needs to be inserted back into the time stream reset to the exact moment of her coronation."

Setsuna nods. "Memories?"

"The time distortion should be enough." He then turns to me. "You won't remember this place, Makoto, but you will remember the feelings you felt here. Setsuna will lead the way."

She takes my hand. "Come, Mako."

It gets cold again. Three steps and I hear the light pattering of rain.

The storm is beautiful.

I can't remember what I came into this room for.

"Princess Makoto, are you ready?"

I glance over my shoulder and see my trusted Lieutenant, Shinozaki, staring at my back. "It's time isn't it?"


End file.
